


Knob Slobbin'

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: You’re on a mission with your recently official boyfriend Bucky Barnes but you’re already in a fight. What can you do to fix it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Knob Slobbin'

**Author's Note:**

> First of the Miri’s 2k Celebration Request and it’s from my soulmate/wive Sagechanoafterdark!!
> 
> I need some good ol fashion knob slobbin with Bucky after a fight with the reader. Interpret that as you will my love. Congratulations on 2k! You deserve so much more my lovely wife.

He was upset, his face the same as always to any anyone else on the Quinjet but you knew. The small lines indenting between his brows, coupled with the downtrodden dip on the left side of his lips told you he was upset, extremely upset.

Why was your boyfriend Bucky Barnes upset?

He found your tinder profile, well more accurately Sam did and then showed Bucky. It was an honest mistake after you two had made it official the thought to shut down your dating profiles was low on the list from the high of being with Bucky.

Yet the damage was done.

He wouldn’t even look you in the eye sitting across you as the team made its way to the most recently discovered Hydra base. Determine to elicit some type of reaction from your boyfriend you pulled your phone out and sent him a text.

With a visible frown, Bucky looks at his phone seeing your name he looks up at you and you raise an eyebrow. Opening the message Bucky’s eyebrows shot up immediately at the text you set him. It was a rather innocent but somehow also lewd gif of a giraffe slobbering on the top of a metal fence pole with the words “Me + Your knob = my apologies.”

Bucky smirked then put his phone away, no other noticeable indication the text had anything but a humorous effect except that subtle shift in his hips. Oh, it worked.

The mission went according to minimal plan, you had found the intel needed but quickly trapped in a room with your boyfriend, the aching silence between the two of you as you waited for rescue became unbearable for you.

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” Your voice wavering a bit, you did not want your newly established relationship to meet such rocky ground. His lack of response did nothing to assuage your anxiety.

“It was an honest mistake,” Your remorseful words hoping to convey the sincerity. “I wasn’t even on tinder anymore! The profile would de-activate itself after lack of use.”

“But that’s just it isn’t it?” You raised an eyebrow, not following. 

“Huh?”

“It hadn’t de-activated yet, so when was the last time you used it?” He stood up from the desk he had been propped against, taking steps towards you.

“I don’t know maybe the day before we had ‘the talk’” You air quoted around the last bit hoping to pull a rise out of your boyfriend but remained unsuccessful.

His chest rose and fell, the steady movement forced, trying to keep calm. Staring into his piercing blue eyes you sought out the answer on how to resolve this blockade in your newly formed relationship.

“How do I fix this?” 

“You could start with the apology you suggested earlier.” He rosed a taunting brow, a sensual smirk pulling across his lips. His eyes looking downward then back at you. Not missing another beat you fell to your knees, ignoring the way the impact on concrete felt. Your mind focused on one sole mission. At least the one who that truly mattered.

Looking up at him your hands easily found the belt of his pants, maintaining eye contact even as you unzip and dip your hand in to find his cock semihard. With a salacious smile at him, you look down, licking your lips at the sight of his cock in your hand. 

Even semi he was rather impressive, leaning forward you give the tip a few kitten licks, collecting the pre-cum. With slow pumping motion, your eyes twinkle at the sight of him growing fully erect at your attention. Stopping you look back up at him and stuck your tongue fully out.

You grip the base of his throbbing cock in your hand, gently slapping the underside against your outstretched tongue. The wet sound drawing a deep chuckle from his chest.

“Oh, you want it bad huh?” Wrapping your hair up in a makeshift ponytail within his metal fist he pulls your head back to look up at him. “You gonna show me?”

“Yes,” You hiss you, his cock twitches at the heat of your breath. His grip loosens you lean forward taking the tip of him into your mouth circling your tongue around. You release a soft sigh at the taste of him. The musky taste mixed with his soap addicting.

His flesh hand makes a fist at his side when you dip your head down, rolling your tongue around his sides, your cheeks hallowing around him. You pull back and move back down his cock in quick movements, the slurping only sound that can be heard over Bucky’s labored breathing.

After a few strokes, you go down once more taking a deep breath you feel him push down your esophagus. Looking up with watery eyes he groans and as you go to pull your head up he pushes you back down.

“Be a good girl,” He grunts out, brown furrowed and beginning to shine with sweat in the glaring fluorescent lights. Bucky can admit to himself that he way your eyes bulge and glisten as he keeps you there is one of his favorite sights. You don’t fight him, no, instead, you hold your breath trying to remain calm for him, to make him feel good.

The constriction of your esophagus and mouth around him makes him groan out while he eases up on the pressure. You pull your head back gasping for air, mouth wide open with a trail of spit connecting the bottom of your lip to the head of his cock. 

“Mm, so good.” His praise incites you. Taking him into your mouth once more you cup his balls with one hand, massaging them and pumping his base with your other hand. His hips jerk towards you in reaction. Deep moan bubbles from his chest, eyes pinched closed.

“If you-” He tries to get out as you take him in once more only to pull back half way twisting your head to the side before plunging back down. When you pull back up in quick succession, the loud ‘pop’ noise as the head of his cock leaves the warm confines of your puckered lips stops any words he could have formed.

His eyes open looking down at you, his heaving chest making the zippers on his jacket rattle. A sanguine smile pulls at your lips catching his gaze. Oh, you knew he was close, the way his fist tightens around your hair on his head, the throbbing vein along his shaft. Placing a soft kiss on his tip you look up at him between your lashes.

“Am I forgiven?” your lips caress him with each word. He shudders momentarily before his eyes narrow in on you.

“Almost,” Before the final syllable is out your mouth is sinking down his cock, the graphic slurping sound slipping out along with Bucky’s groans music to your ears. His breathing stutters when you take him almost completely, your lips tickling the grip you have at his base. With a swallowing motion, you cannot help the satisfaction when both his hand dive into your hair. Pulling back slightly you push back down pumping and twisting your wrist to meet your lips halfway.

His groans grow louder when you quicken your pace. You close your eyes, your hand covered in your saliva lips equally sloppy as you work your boyfriend to completion. Without warning, he pulls your head back completely removing his cock from your mouth.

He twitches as spurts of cum erupt covering your face. The warmth startling but you keep your eyes shut. He keeps covering your face, you can feel some trailing down your cheeks and off your chin, to stain your shirt.

When he finally stops you open your eyes with a glare. That was not how you wanted that to end. He gives a simple shrug in response to your ire still enjoying his post-orgasm bliss, no way remorseful.

Once his breathing evens out while observing you wipe away the mess on your face with your hands he finally speaks up.

“You’re forgiven.”


End file.
